gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl est chantée à l'origine par Rick Springfield. Elle est interprétée dans l'épisode "Trouver sa voix" par Finn qui accompagne Rachel chez le médecin pour son extinction de voix et tente de lui prouver qu'il est plus amoureux d'elle que Jesse. Paroles Jessie is a friend, Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed It ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that? I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman... Where can I find her, a woman like that? And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be? Tell me why can't I find a woman like that? You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that? Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want, I want Jessie's girl Traduction Jessie est un ami, Oui, Je sais qu'il a été un de mes bons amis Mais ces derniers temps quelque chose a changé Ce n'est pas dur à deviner Jessie avait une copine Une copine que je désirais Et elle le regarde avec un de ces regards Et elle l'aime avec tout ce corps, je le sais simplement. Oui et il la prend dans ces bras tard, tard dans la nuit Tu sais, je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Où puis-je trouver une femme comme ça ? Je vais continuer à jouer le jeu Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une raison pour changer Tu sais, je me sens si sale quand ils se parlent tendrement Je veux lui dire que je l'aime mais le point est probablement discutable Car elle le regarde avec un de ces regards Et elle l'aime de tout son corps, Je le sais simplement Oui et il la prend dans ses bras tard, tard durant la nuit Tu sais, je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Où puis-je trouver une femme comme ça ? Comme la copine de Jessie, Je souhaiterais avoir la copine de Jessie Où puis-je trouver une femme, Où puis-je trouver une femme comme celle-ci ? Et je regarde tout le temps dans le miroir, Me demandant pourquoi elle ne voit pas en moi J'ai été drôle, j'ai été sympa ... Tu sais, Je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Où puis-je trouver une femme comme ça ? Comme la copine de Jessie Je souhaite avoir la copine de Jessie Je veux, je veux la copine de Jessie Anecdote *Cette chanson a été reprise lors du premier épisode de la première saison du Glee Project, "Individuality", par Damian. Vidéos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:The Glee Project